marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruth (Angel) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Angels, | Relatives = Esther (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large wings protruding from her shoulder blades which few people can see | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Archangel | Education = | Origin = Angel created by God | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Garth Ennis; Clayton Crain | First = Ghost Rider Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Origin Ruth was an Angel from Heaven, and an Archangel. Like her sister Esther, she was among the most powerful Angels, and as her, had a book of the Old Testament in her name. Kazann She was sent to Earth hunt down and captures the rogue fallen angel Kazann. The plan was to bring Kazann back to Heaven so that the heavenly host could torture him and learn how he has been staying a step ahead of their plans. When a young boy witnessed Ruth with her wings on show, she took control of his mind and made him stab his own eyes out, while he stated she had told him he was a sinner. Ruth brainwashed Jemima Catmint into pushing Earl Gustav down into Hell and ripped Malachi's wings off, which turned him into a mortal. Ruth, in a battle with Ghost Rider, tried to hit him and the Demon Hoss with a bus. This failed and the bus ended up on its side, then Ruth hurled the bus full of people at the pair almost killing them both. Ruth was one of the few people to ever steal Ghost Rider's Hell Cycle from him. Later, while in Hell, she ripped the wings off of Malachi, who had revealed his deception to Ghost Rider, before leaving with Hoss who guides her back to Heaven. | Personality = Ruth is ruthless and merciless. Ruth rarely speaks, except telepathically directly to others minds. | Powers = Ruth is an angel so possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within her. Jesus is allegedly the only being among Heaven's forces more powerful than Ruth and Esther. She presumably possess all powers common among Angels, and has demonstrated so far: *'Superhuman Strength:' Ruth possesses considerable superhuman strength sufficient to single-handedly toss a Greyhound bus across long distances, overpower and eviscerate whole numbers of well-trained humans with ease, crush steel, and rip an angel's wings off. She is capable of using her magical powers to augment her strength, but to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Ruth's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being, to the extent where her body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Magical Manipulation': She can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. She is able to mind control people and empower Ghost Rider's Motorcycle. *'Telepathy': Ruth does not usually speak aloud but has been shown to be able to communicate directly into the minds of others. | Abilities = She knows how to ride a motorcycles. | Strength = Ruth is extremely strong, once tossing a Greyhound Bus at Hoss and Ghost Rider with ease. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Ghost Rider's Motorcycle, which she stole, was her preferred method of transport while on earth and before that she utilised public transportation, the greyhound bus service in particular. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}